


Compromised

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [21]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, Kidnapping, Mild (extremely) Language, Poor knowledge of Avengers bad guys, Spoilers for Glee Season 4, Spoilers for Iron Man, Spoilers for Iron Man 3, blaine stark, mild violence, spoilers for captain america the winter soldier, spoilers for the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: SHEILD is compromised and Blaine finds himself stuck in the middle of a brewing war.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This is a very long standing WIP that I’ve had going and have FINALLY been able to finish off in a way that worked and made me satisfied. To give you an idea of how long this has been in the works this is the 10th Blane Anderson Stark story I had started all that time ago and I am now up to 28 posted or WIPs. It just wouldn’t cooperate with me for some reason.
> 
> It takes place following the events of Captain American: The Winter Solider and is a little… darker(?) than most of the other stories I have written. Up until now most of the people wanting to use Blaine against his father have been relatively inept and unprepared. That is not the case here, poor Blaine has a bit of a rough time. While the violence is mild and non-graphic it is still there so heed the warning. Also, I’m warning for very mild language simply because while I don’t consider the words I’ve used (in later parts) as swearing I want to be respectful that other people might.
> 
> I’m going to post this a little differently than I usually do. It is my longest story to date and just to break up the action a little so it doesn’t blend together I am going to make this into what right now I believe to be is 3 parts… maybe 4. Don’t worry though I won’t leave you hanging for long since the story is done for the most part, save for editing the last part and a little at the end. This is part 1 for now, part 2 is ready to go but I may hold off on it until next weekend or later in the week. We’ll see.  In terms of the timeline this falls a couple weeks after Shooting Star. As usual you don’t have to read the other stories before this one but I would suggest it since there are references to them at times. 
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, Violence, Mild (extremely) Language/Swearing, Spoilers for The Winter Soldier, Spoilers for Glee Season 4.

***

** Part 1 **

***

 

"Mr. Schuester?" said the tinny voice on the classroom's PA system.

"Yes?" William Schuester replied pausing mid lecture.

"Can you please send Blaine Anderson down to the office? There is someone here to pick him up early." came the reply.

"Sure." Mr. Schuester said with a frown before looking towards the dark-haired boy. “You heard her Blaine.”

Blaine exchanged a puzzled look with Sam who was sitting next to him. As far as he could remember no one was supposed to be getting him early today.

It was a Glee practice day after all.

Blaine grimaced in confusion. It was not all that uncommon for him to be pulled out of class given that his father was Iron Man and threats were made against his and his dad’s safety almost daily. Whenever a threat was deemed credible enough his dad would arrange for Blaine to be picked up and taken to a secure location for a while until things were dealt with. It usually never lasted more than a couple hours except for the rare occasion, like a couple months ago, and sometimes Blaine would even be able to slip back into class before the day was done.

It was odd however that someone would be here without any kind of warning or phone call from his dad.

Blaine looked at Sam again, he could tell that after recent events his friend was very concerned. A couple weeks earlier the school had been forced into lockdown after someone had fired two gun shots within the walls of the schools. Everyone was still on edge post shooting having been shaken very badly by such a violent act in an otherwise quiet school. For a while Blaine had been convinced the incident was because of his presence at the school but in the end, that turned out not to be the case for which Blaine was extremely relieved. 

Shrugging and smiling to reassure Sam who was still looking at him with a bewildered look on his face Blaine gathered his History books and left the class.

Since he had to pass by the office anyway on his way to his locker he decided to check out who exactly was here to pick him up. A voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him that there was something off about this and usually his instincts were right… When he paid enough attention to them to take the warning that is.

As he neared the office Blaine could see three tall bulky men in SHEILD field uniforms were standing awkwardly around in the cramped space waiting for him.

Frowning once more at the sight an overwhelming sense of uneasiness came over him as all the various reasons SHEILD could be at his school in Ohio in the middle of the day flashed through his head.

About a year back his Dad had gone missing for the second time after a run in with the super villain of the day The Mandarin. While this time Blaine had fortunately found out quickly through a secure message Pepper had found his Dad had left on the Stark servers that the man was alright, just in hiding, it had still brought up uncomfortable memories of the summer Blaine had thought his father had been killed.

His heart immediately jumped up into his throat as he paused mid-step looking at the three men quizzically. Had something horrible happened to his dad?

"Blaine Stark?" a tall sandy haired man asked him. Blaine nodded not bothering to correct the man on his last name. “There has been a breach in security we are here to escort you to a safe house."

"Is my dad ok?" Blaine asked nervously his body tense.

"He is fine. He asked us to come get you and take you to a safe house while he is helping with the crisis."

"Ok." Blaine nodded letting out a relieved breath, his shoulders relaxing as the anxiety drained from his body. "I just have to go grab the rest of my stuff out of my locker."

"Make it quick son. We can’t linger here long."

"Right. Sorry. Usually my dad texts or calls me if something like this is happening so I got worried there." Blaine said turning to head down another hallway to his locker while reaching into his back pocket and extracting his phone. "Oh, there he is. Must not have heard it buzz through. I'll just go grab my stuff."

Blaine started walking slowly up the hallway while unlocking his phone to read his father's message from earlier.

**_SHEILD compromised. I'm on my way to get you._ **

Blaine frowned at the message. It was unlike his Dad to send someone else if he said he would be coming. Maybe his Dad got held up and that’s why these men were here? Deciding that must be the reason he typed a quick message back.

**_I just got this sorry, was in class. Men here to pick me up just getting my stuff. You ok? Your message said you were coming?_ **

Blaine slowly packed his things into his backpack as he waited for a reply and made his way down the hallway back towards the office. It wasn't until he could see the three men standing at the end of hallway staring at him that his phone buzz back with an answer from his dad.

**_Run! Get out of there! Get yourself somewhere safe right now! I’m coming as fast as I can. Trust no one!_ **

Blaine froze in alarm standing still in the middle of the hallway as he read the message. He looked up in panic at the three men now eyeing him suspiciously. They were in his school and certainly armed, wherever he went he needed to make sure it was far away from his friends and the other students to prevent anyone else from getting hurt.   

Dropping his satchel and stuffing his phone into his pocket Blaine took off running back in the direction he had just came from, mind racing wildly. He doubted he could get away but maybe he could get somewhere with a door that he could lock behind him and wait it out until his dad arrived.

"Damn it! Get him!" he could hear the voice of the sandy-haired shield agent yell and then the sound of running feet coming down the hall after him.

Even running as fast as he could Blaine could still hear the footsteps behind him getting closer. He scrambled in his brain trying to think of where he could go to hide in the school that wasn’t near anyone else. In the back of his panicked mind he could hear the voice of the secretary calling for the school to go into lockdown immediately and mentally sighed in relief that his friends would be safe and no one from the school would be putting themselves in danger because of him and the men chasing him. Of course, that meant most doors would now be locked baring Blaine further from places to hide.

Distracted for a minute by that thought as he flew around a corner Blaine took the turn going a little too fast and wide causing him to go crashing into a set of garbage cans sending them and himself toppling over violently. He laid there on the floor dazed for a few seconds’ the wind knocked out of him unable to get up and continue running again as he struggled to breathe and get his bearings.

By the time he was able to get his breath back one of the men had unfortunately managed to catch up to him. Reaching for Blaine the man grabbed his shirt and hauled the singer up to his feet before grabbing his left wrist tightly and bending his arm painfully up behind him to restrain him. 

Not wanting to give up without a fight Blaine yelled and swung out at him with his free arm.

"Get off of me! Let me go!"

"Knock it out kid. Wouldn't want to bring any of your friends into this, would you? A locked door won’t stop us if we really wanted to get in." The cold voice of the sandy haired man said from behind him.

Turning his head Blaine could see that the man who was clearly in charge and the other man had now caught up to them as well. Outnumbered and not wanting to put anyone else into danger Blaine ceased fighting and glared angrily at the men around him.

"That’s a good boy. Just do as your told and no one has to get hurt here."

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.” Blaine muttered quietly with a grimace as the second man came to stand on his right side and grabbed his free arm twisting it up behind his back as well. "What do you want?"

"HYDRA needs your father to make us a few things. As you can imagine he is not very cooperative with us." The leader said as he turned and started walking towards the nearest exit. The other two men dragged Blaine along between them to follow.

“HYDRA? As in the organization Steve was fighting in the 40’s?”

“We are even more evolved then we were back then then but yes, very astute Mr. Stark.”

“It’s Anderson.” Blaine gritted out wincing at the pain in his arms as he was manhandled out the door.

“My apologies. I assumed by now you would have taken your father’s last name.”

"He isn't going to give you what you want." Blaine said ignoring the comment trying to sound brave.

"Oh, I don't know with the proper incentive we think he will come around. That is of course where you come in." The man said leading the small group to a van parked just to the side of the school.

“You aren’t the first one with that idea you know. You don’t even make the top 5. News flash, it’s never worked out for any of the others before.” The teenager said struggling and dragging his feet trying to stall.

“We know all about the many attempts made against you and your father. Rest assured we are far more advanced and connected than any of the others who have tried before Blaine. Can I call you Blaine?” He said opening the back door to the van and pulling out some rope.

“Does it matter if I say no?” Blaine gritted his teeth out of breath giving up the fight again in favor of saving his energy.

“Smart boy. Not really no.” The leader said giving him an odd look passing the rope to one of the men behind Blaine. “You learn faster than your father. Tie him up.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Blaine said scowling as the scratchy rope was wrapped tightly around his wrists many times securing them behind his back. 

“Just that your Father has refused to accept our dominance and help us despite multiple attempts made to convince him otherwise. That’s why we had to unfortunately involve you.” The man said watching as the other man quickly bound the teen’s wrists. “But you have already figured out that there is no point in fighting any of this.”

“You’re crazy. I haven’t accepted any of this! You’re kidnapping me, tying me up and forcing me into a car. Three grown men against one teenager! How is that accepting anything?” Blaine said recoiling and trying to move away as the man reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

“You could be fighting more. We had expected more of a challenge from Tony Stark’s son.” The man said calmly thumbing through the contacts on Blaine’s phone. “Get him in the van and tie his knees and ankles too. We don’t want to take any chances given the company he keeps.”

“Maybe I’m just confident that my Dad will come find me like he has all the other times someone has been stupid enough to try to use me against him.” Blaine said heatedly as the two other men bundled him into the van forcing him to sit down and made quick work of immobilizing him completely.

“Ah there is the trade mark Stark sass. I was beginning to wonder if we even had the right kid.” The man said. “Speaking of your dear old dad let’s give him a call, shall we? Video calls are so handy these days, aren’t they? There’s even a direct link on here through that AI of his, how thoughtful. Don’t speak unless you are told to kid or you won’t like the consequences.”

Blaine swallowed hard as the men beside him both pulled out guns from behind their backs and pointed them directly at his head. In front of him he watched as the Leader of the group held up his phone pointing it at the black-haired boy and hit the connect button. For several tense seconds, Blaine listened to the phone ring before it connected and he could hear his dad’s worried voice fill the van.

“Blaine?! Are you ok?”

“I would say over all not so much Mr. Stark.” The leader said calmly.

“Let him go.” Tony gritted out.

“You brought this on yourself when you refused to cooperate Mr. Stark. Surely you didn’t think HYDRA didn’t know about the boy? We have eyes and ears everywhere and know everything.”

“So now that you aren’t in hiding anymore you’re in the business of abducting innocent children?” Tony said hotly.

“We do what we have to do to get the results we want.” The man said simply. “Blaine here doesn’t have to suffer if you just give in and do what we have asked you to.”

“And if I was to refuse?”

“Then you and you alone would be responsible for what happens to your boy here.” The man said simply.

Blaine cringed at the threat and could hear his dad curse on the other end of the line.

“Oh, don’t worry my Boss wouldn’t necessarily kill him right away. We would of course want to give you a chance to change your mind. But there are many other things we could do to him in the meantime.”

“Blane? Are you ok?” Tony asked him ignoring the man’s threat.

“So far we haven’t harmed him in anyway.”

“I want to hear him say it.” Tony snapped

“Of course, Blaine talk to your father.”

“Are you ok?” Tony asked again.

“Yeah. I’m alright.” Blaine said thinly wincing at just how scared he sounded now that he was talking to his Dad.

“Don’t worry I’ll find you and come get you soon.” Tony said and Blaine nodded silently in acknowledgement.

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” The leader taunted.

“Don’t listen to him! I WILL find you and come get you ok?” Tony said firmly.

“Ok.” Blaine said in a small voice swallowing hard. “Dad?”

“Yeah Kiddo?”

“Don’t give them anything.” Blaine said glaring at the man holding the phone struggling against his bonds once more. 

The leader gave Blaine what he assumed was almost an impressed look before anger quickly took over. Nodding at one of the men beside him they lashed out quickly at the teen striking Blaine hard across the side of the head with the butt of the gun causing the singer’s vision to spin and go dark.

“Think about it Mr. Stark. My boss will be in touch soon.” Along with his father screaming his name was the last thing Blaine heard as he collapsed into darkness.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHEILD is compromised and Blaine finds himself stuck in the middle of a brewing war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, Violence, Mild (extremely) Language/Swearing, Spoilers for The Winter Soldier, Spoilers for Glee Season 4/5.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Here is Part 2. I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for reading and particularly those of you who took a moment to like and/or send me a note. I know it seems like such a little thing but as an author in this type of media that is the only indication we get that people are reading and enjoying what you are posting. It takes a great deal of time and effort to pull together a story not to mention the nerves just to post it and put it out there for all to see and criticize. While I do it happily I'm also extremely grateful for everyone of those likes and comments you send to me so thank you very much. 
> 
> Next part will be out probably on the weekend if all goes well. Looks like it will actually be 4 parts not 3. But in the meantime happy reading!
> 
> Poor Blaine... HYDRA made it me do it. ;)

***

** Part 2 **

***

 

When Blaine came to several hours later the first thing he became aware of was the feeling of pain in his head and arms.

In his grogginess, he could feel something on the side of his face that was vaguely wet and sticky and his mouth seemed oddly dry and full.

He groaned lightly in discomfort and sluggishly he tried to raise his hands to his head to figure out what it was but was stopped short when his arms wouldn’t cooperate. Keeping his eyes closed tightly against the discomfort he scrunched his face up in confusion trying to remember what had happened that left him feeling so poor and disoriented. Almost as soon as the thought had crossed his mind he remembered immediately what had happened to him. 

Realization dawned on him in an almost excruciating way.

As if someone had dumped a bucket of extremely cold ice water on his head.  

He remembered vividly how he had been kidnapped by HYDRA and after tying him up in a van someone had hit him over the head as they talked to his dad on the phone threatening the man if he didn’t do exactly what they wanted. He assumed that the wet sticky feeling on the side of this head must be his own blood oozing from a cut he had sustained in the blow.   

Blaine lay still trying to feign unconsciousness and calm his rapidly beating heart.

They had come to his school and kidnapped him boldly right from its very hallways. All those years of careful planning and trying to stay flying under the radar gone in a matter of minutes.

_So much for that I told you so after all **.**_ He thought to himself bitterly.

He had believed for a while he lost that right a few weeks ago, after the shooting incident but he had reclaimed it almost triumphantly when that had proven not to be the case.

Taking stock of his body he could vaguely feel the ropes still wrapped tightly around his wrists, knees and legs although his hands had mostly gone numb now. He was laying on something very hard and cold that he could only assume was cement on the ground and he shivered slightly at the clarity of the cold that was permeating into his body.

Trying to work saliva into his mouth he realized that the dry full feeling was being cause by a thick piece of cloth that appeared to be pressed between his teeth effectively gagging him, he could even feel the uncomfortable pressure of the knot tied at the back of his head where it was secured very tightly in place.  

He had no idea how long he had been knocked out for but it had to have been a while since Blaine could tell that they were no longer in a moving vehicle. In fact, through the loud buzzing happening in his ears he could make out the sound of a lot of machines and people talking in whatever room they were keeping him in.

Blinking his eyes open in confusion he could see that he was lying on the floor in the middle of some sort of large control room. There were rows and rows of desks and computers and on the wall, and a large screen that completely took over one wall was showing various pictures and numbers that made no sense whatsoever to Blaine.

Dozens of people were scattered around the room manning the various equipment.

What was very strange is not one of the them seemed to be concerned about or even acknowledging the fact that they had a kidnapped, tied-up, gagged teenager and the son of Iron Man in the room with them. They were all apparently deeply focused on the work in front of them, not one of them even seeming to be guarding or sparing a glance at him.

Blaine wriggled a little testing the ropes around his body groaning as he realized that the numbness he was feeling in his limbs gave him little ability to move on his own. His groan however had not gone unnoticed as he watched, with a level of strange satisfaction, the eyes of the nearest worker flicker down towards him for a moment before quickly looking back to her work red spanning across her cheeks as she realized Blaine had been looking right at her.

At least she had the decency to blush deeply at being caught looking at him although he doubted she would help him in anyway. Not that he could ask for help if he wanted to thanks to the gag.

If nothing else, he was confident that his Dad would get him out of this mess but HYDRA from what little he had read were nothing like the average kidnappers Blaine had had to deal with over the years.

These men would not hesitate to hurt him.

In fact, they already had remembering the hard hit to his head.

Blaine slumped back against the ground in defeat trying not to let the tears of frustration overwhelm him. HYDRA wanted nothing more than to see his weakness and use it against his dad. So now more than any other of the kidnappings made against him, Blaine knew that he needed to try to stay strong for as long as he possibly could.

From his position on the ground Blaine could hear approaching footsteps but given that everyone else in the room had been steadfastly ignoring him he thought nothing of it until he was looking directly at a pair of shiny black shoes. Craning his neck up Blaine saw a shaved headed man dressed all in black who had a weird monocle like thing over his right eye.

“Is this him?” The man said crouching down seemingly to get a better look at Blaine.

“Yes.” The singer heard someone answer from somewhere else in the room.

The man reached out and harshly grabbed the teenager’s chin with one hand squeezing it tightly as he moved his head from side to side examining him and Blaine grunted in protest over the pain it cause him. 

“I can see the resemblance to his father. It’s quite remarkable actually.”

Blaine shrank back from the man trying to pull his head out of the strong grasp but the man just held on even tighter. The thought of finger shaped bruises appearing on his chin flashed briefly in his mind before he remembered the promise he made to himself and stilled his movements. After a few minutes the man turned his head roughly to the side to take in what Blaine assumed was the bleeding cut on the side of his head from when the man hit him with the gun.

“I’m sorry about my men Blaine.” The man said tisking lightly as though he regretted the boy’s injury. “But from what I understand you did disobey when you were told not to speak out of turn. My men did warn you. Really it is your own fault you were hit so severely.”

The man’s demeanor quickly changed from the light thoughtful tone and he was all the sudden sneering at Blaine. He roughly released the teenager’s head so that it bounced lightly on the concrete floor below him causing the curly haired boy to fight waves of dizziness.

“Now that he is awake call Stark again. Perhaps he is a little more willing to cooperate.”

Blaine blinked back the wooziness as he realized the large screens on the wall in front of him had been converted and were now being used as a giant video feed. Butterflies swarmed his stomach as he waited in anticipation knowing he was about to see his father. A few minutes later the screen switched and an image of Tony scowling at the many HYDRA agents filled the screen.

“What have you done with my son?” Tony spit out harshly.

“Nothing Mr. Stark. He is right here.” The man said stepping to the side and sweeping a hand in Blaine’s direction.

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” Tony said with a growl his eyes settling on Blaine softening a little at first before hardening again as he looked back at the man.

“It is his own fault. My men told him to watch his tongue and he chose not to listen.”

“Who are you?” Tony demanded.

“I’m surprised the Good Captain hasn’t told you all about me.”

“Yeah well must have missed it in the weekly email blast.” Tony said sarcastically.

“I am Baron von Strucker, Mr. Stark and you have been avoiding my phone calls. Sadly, that meant I had to find another way to get your attention.” Strucker said while pointedly looking towards Blaine.

“You are stepping way out of line here three eyes…” Tony said tightly. “Taking a man’s kid is not generally the way to garner favor.”

“It has been our experience actually that it works wonders for getting people to cooperate.” Strucker replied casually.

“Look Mad-Eye let’s cut to the chase, shall we? Let my kid go and I won’t come and kill you.”

“You are hardly in the position to negotiate Mr. Stark. Or at least Blaine isn’t. Of course, if it helps I could always get my men to go out and find that other son of yours too. I hear he despises you but somehow I doubt that the feeling is mutual.” Strucker said and Blaine flinched at the thinly veiled reminder.

“I think you are grossly underestimating the world of hurt I can bring down on you if you do anything to either of my sons.” Tony said narrowing his eyes.

“You are testing my patience Mr. Stark and frankly starting to aggravate me more than your youngest son’s life is worth so think very clearly and carefully about what I am going to say before you answer it. If you want your youngest son here to remain unharmed then you will meet my men at a designated location, alone, without that fancy suit of yours and allow them to bring you here without a fight where you will build me my weapons. Only after you have done that will I even consider releasing you and Blaine here.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We both know that I am not going to make you whatever weird-ass weapons that you want me to make so just let my son go and then come meet me and my friends and we will have a good old fashion ass whooping.”

“Oh Mr. Stark I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this but it seems that you are going to leave me no choice.” Strucker said shaking his head with fake sincerity.

With that Strucker turned his full attention towards Blaine and started marching purposely over to where the teenager was laying.

“Mmmph!” Seeing the large man approaching him Blaine recoiled back muttering into the gag as he tried to make himself small.

“Stop! What are you doing?” He could hear his dad question in the background.

Blaine’s eyes widened as he was quickly manhandled up onto his knees and held there by a harsh hand as it gripped the hair on the back of his head painfully. Facing the screen fully now, he had a moment to register his dad’s frantic expression before he felt something cold and metal pressing against the side of his head. Realizing that it was a gun he froze instantly becoming extremely still, eyes wide and locking with his dad on the screen while he breathed heavily behind the gag.

“Let him go.” Tony growled his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Are you ready to listen now Mr. Stark?”

“You aren’t going to do that. You need him to much right now.”

The two men stared at each other in anger for several minutes as Blaine trembled waiting. Tears of fright were making their way down his cheeks as he was unable to stop them.

“You’re right. I can’t kill him right now.” Strucker said at last.

Blaine let out a muffled squeak of relief as the gun was removed from his head. When the hand let go of his hair he slumped boneless down to the ground unable to stay up on his own accord. He squeezed his eyes shut breathing harshly just listening.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t hurt him though.”

Not looking at Strucker Blaine wasn’t prepared for the explosion of pain as a foot connected solidly with his stomach and ribs. He let out a muffled grunt of pain as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

“Don’t you touch him!” His dad yelled from somewhere behind him.

“Are you going to do what we ask you?”

“I’m not building weapons for you.” Tony replied almost petulantly.

“Then you leave us with no other choice Mr. Stark.”

Blaine had just enough warning this time to brace himself as pain exploded all over his body again.  This time the kicks kept coming, one after another, hitting him mostly in his stomach and chest. Over the pounding of blood rushing in his ears he could hear his dad screaming at them in the background to stop as he was kicked multiple times.

“Ok I’ll do it!” Tony yelled desperately and finally everything stopped.

Blaine moaned weakly into the gag pulling his legs up until he was in a little ball as he tried to get relief from some of the agony he was feeling.

“Good.” Strucker said with a satisfied smirk. “We will send you the address of where to meet us. Be there in an hour. Don’t forget to come alone, we know that you and your buddies have collected together again or whatever it is your pathetic team calls it.”

With one final kick to his body white hot pain erupted all over him and Blaine lapsed into darkness once more.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHEILD is compromised and Blaine finds himself stuck in the middle of a brewing war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Ok here is part three. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep my promise of another update this weekend. Writing opportunities have been few and far between this week. But I made good progress finishing off part 4 and the story and therefore I'm comfortable enough that all that is left to do with that is edit it. So Voila! Part 3.
> 
> FYI - I am going to try to have part 4 edited quickly and out sooner rather than later probably Monday if I can. I don't want to leave you all hanging and personal things both good and bad that are out of my control are imminently going to be taking over my life for a while and I am not sure when I will get a chance to write and post for a few weeks. Well writing will probably still happen. It's posting that will take a hit I think. You can always check my tumblr for updates on that. Anyway going to try to beat that to the punch so look for part 4 soon. 
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, Violence, Mild (extremely) Language/Swearing, Spoilers for The Winter Soldier, Spoilers for Glee Season 4/5., Spoilers for Iron Man

***

 

** PART 3 **

****

***

 

A couple hours later Blaine jolted awake at the sound of a commotion coming from somewhere else in the room. He pulled at his bonds a few times trying to shift himself into a better position to see what was going on but pain erupted across his body, a reminder of the beating he had endured earlier, so instead he slumped back onto the ground in exhaustion and waited.

If it was his dad, he would know soon enough.

A few moments later he watched as a couple big men lead a third smaller man whom they were on either side of each one holding onto an arm into the room. Blaine could clearly see that the man’s hands were tied behind his back and that there was a black bag over his head blocking the man from being able to look at his surroundings.

In an instant Blaine knew it was his father. 

He recognized the t-shirt he was wearing immediately as the one he had given his dad last Christmas.

Despite their current predicament, Blaine couldn’t help the profound sense of relief that washed over him. He knew they were in trouble but his Dad was here now and he would fix this and get them out of here somehow.

Always had before.

He watched as Tony was lead over to where Blaine had been left tied up and laying on the floor. The teenager gave a muffled yell behind the gag trying to communicate to his father that he was there but with all the noise in the room he doubted the sound had carried enough to be heard. The men approached him but they stopped about ten feet away and pulled the bag off the billionaire’s head revealing his Dad fully to the room.

As the bag was removed Blaine’s hopeful thoughts vanished for a moment with a startled expression as he took in the haunted, glassy-eyed look on his dad’s face. It took Blaine’s sluggish pain filled brain a moment to catch up with exactly why Tony would look like that…

His dad rarely spoke of his time in captivity while he was in the caves in Afghanistan. Both he and Pepper had tried to shield Blaine from the details but they didn’t know that somehow the teenager had managed to convince Jarvis, in a moment of weakness for the A.I., to show him the videos that had been found on Obie’s computer sent to him as proof of life.

The panic attacked that had followed was spectacular and to this day Blaine remembered very little about the rest of the day as Jarvis tried to sooth and calm him down pleading with the teen to let him call his Dad or Pepper even though he kept refusing not wanting to be caught. The videos themselves however were forever burned into his brain and he remembered that in at least one of them his dad had been placed before a camera, highly armed men all around him as he sat center screen tied up with a bag over his head.

Blaine fleetingly worried how long they had left him like that as they brought him here, probably from the moment they grabbed him he supposed and that would have added to his Dad’s uneasiness he was seeing.

Blinking back uncomfortably at the sudden intrusion of light, Tony took a moment to orient himself as the teenager watched in a weird kind of fascination as the uneasiness and fear gave way to something closer to his dad’s more normal character. After a few moments, his dad had fully returned into the moment and started frantically gazing about the room pulling at the hands holding him as he strained to take in his surroundings.

Like Blaine there was a thick gag pressed firmly between his teeth keeping him silent and for Tony Stark that was a big accomplishment.

Blaine tried screaming behind his own gag again to get his Dad’s attention and was rewarded in a matter of seconds as the billionaire’s eyes landed on where Blaine was laying on the floor widening for a second as he took his son’s appearance in and then narrowing dangerously in anger his movements stilling as he maintained eye contact with his son taking in all the cuts and bruises.

Blaine had already been certain that he looked like hell right now and the look on his father’s face confirmed it.

His whole body was aching all over, every little movement was nearly excruciating, made even worse by the fact that breathing alone seemed to be causing much of the pain he was feeling. From his experience, he knew that’s never a good sign. For a split second, he was almost grateful that his arms and hands had gone numb hours ago, so that he wasn’t feeling the pain to its full effect. Not hidden by the numbness however was the fact that his left eye felt swollen and tender making it hard to see fully out of. Blaine could also still feel the uncomfortable feeling of dried blood on the side of his head and it was now joined by a similar feeling on his chin that was accompanied by a stinging sensation as the gag moved in his mouth making him think that he must have a split lip as well now.

All those things combined Blaine knew would go over with Tony as about as well as the man being forced to work with Justin Hammer would.

Strucker came marching into the room flanked by more men carrying various weapons and Blaine could see several of the workers at the computers around them break character and flinch involuntarily. As Strucker came to a stop in front of the little group already assembled he nodded at one of the men holding Tony and the nameless henchmen ripped the gag from the genius’s mouth as Blaine braced himself for his dad’s tirade.

“I’ll kill you.” Tony said immediately with narrowed eyes head jerking away from looking at Blaine to find Strucker.

He started struggling to get free again even though the two men were still holding onto him and several others were placed throughout the room armed rather impressively with guns. Tony was no match for the men however and in the end another henchman came up behind the genius hitting him harshly in the back with the butt of his gun making Tony involuntarily cry out before kicking at the back of his knees making him kneel on the ground as he tried to catch his breath grimacing against the pain.

“You did that to your son Mr. Stark.” Strucker said with fake remorse grabbing his dad by the chin forcing him to look up at the HYDRA leader. “I did try to warn you.”

“Yeah right. I’m not the one who decided to beat the crap out of innocent children. Does it make you feel like a big man picking on someone smaller than you?” Tony ground out shaking his face free of the grip, his voice laced with anger as he once again tried to escape the hold on his arms that were now also pressing down on his shoulders keeping him kneeling on the ground.

“It was a means to an end Mr. Stark. No more. No less.” Strucker said shrugging casually walking closer to Tony. “We needed you to build us weapons. Taking your son and harming him when you did not heed our warnings is what got you here.”

“You’re sick.” Tony said shaking his head in disbelief. “Fine you’ve got me here. Now let my son go.”

“I’ve told you before Mr. Stark you are in no position to negotiate and you are starting to use the last of my patience.” The man said his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “First you will build me what I need, then and only then will we talk about when the two of you can leave.”

“I’m not building you a damn thing until you let Blaine go.” Tony said before getting abruptly backhanded, his lip splitting open on impact and he fell to the ground on his side as the men dropped their hold on him due to the force of the slap.

Strucker stood over them palpable anger radiating off his body. For several minutes, no one said or did anything. It was almost like the room as a collective was holding its breath waiting to see what would happen next even though Blaine could see all the little minions scattered around the room carrying on monitoring their computers and doing their work. His dad was laying on the ground breathing harshly his wide eyes trained on his teenage son and Blaine held the eye contact like a life line. Despite being Tony Stark and notorious known for not knowing when to keep him mouth shut Blaine realized that in that moment his dad was extremely aware that the next thing out of his mouth could get them both killed.

For the first time in his life Blaine was seeing his father really and truly scared.

And then all the sudden the tension in the air dissipated somewhat as Strucker with a huffing breath relaxed his posture back into the calm, collected and calculating one he had been using the whole time. He gestured to the two men again who bent down grabbing Tony’s arms and pulling him up to his feet with his arms held between the two of them once more.

“Well then it seems we have reached another impasse.” Strucker said calmly walking back over to where Blaine still lay bound on the ground watching everything with very wide eyes. “Looks like your son will once again pay for your mistakes.”

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Tony said again with a hard look.

“You are responsible for what happens to him Mr. Stark. I have made that perfectly and abundantly clear.” Strucker said holding his arms out wide. “Build me what I need and he won’t be harmed further.”

Blaine curled up in on himself as much as possible unable to stop a whimper of fright from escaping through his gag when as if on cue three mean stepped over top of him surrounding his body ready to act on Strucker’s orders and start beating him again. Blaine could see the pain on his dad’s face as he debated what to do facing off against the villain who just stood there surveying them calmly and assuredly. 

Silence stretched for what seemed like hours, no one saying or doing anything until abruptly there was a loud beeping noise from the screens that had Tony smirking and everyone else in the room turning towards them in alarm.

“Sir! We have in coming” A faceless lackey yelled from somewhere deep in the room.

“Did you really think you were good enough to outsmart my team, my tech and Jarvis?” Tony said with a triumphant smile as Strucker turned to glare at the genius. Tony’s eyes slide over to Blaine for a moment and smiled softly at him. “Took them long enough.”

Any answer the HYDRA leader was about to give was drowned out quickly as chaos erupted in the room in the form of the Hulk smashing his way in through the ceiling the other Avengers quickly following suit.

As fighting exploded everywhere Tony threw himself over Blaine shielding him with his own body as he attempted to protect the singer from being hit or trampled by the pandemonium as best as he could seeing that his hands were still tied behind him.

“Are you ok?” Tony asked in a rush crouching over top of him watching as Blaine nodded in answer before he started to look wildly around the room for an ally to come untie them. “It’s going to be ok. I’ve got you. Just stay down and it will be fine.”

Eventually Natasha passed by close enough that she was able to pause and cut through the ropes around Tony’s wrists before passing the knife silently over to the genius and jumping back into the fray. Shaking the ropes free from his hands Tony instantly cut away the ropes from Blaine’s wrists, knees and feet before pulling the gag down and away from his son’s mouth.

“Dad.” Blaine said shakily with overwhelmed tears forming in his eyes.

Tony leaned forward and tried to pull Blaine gently towards him in a comforting hug jerking a little when the teenager winced and moaned at pain the movement caused before relaxing in relief into his father’s arms.

“It’s ok Blaine. I’ve got you.” His Dad reiterated clinging to him as gently as he could mindful of the teenager’s injuries before pulling away to look him over. “Just give me a second. I’m going to call the suit here and I will get you out of here in a minute.”

Blaine nodded and released the hold he had on his dad’s shirt letting the man lower him back to the ground with a grimace before watching in alarm as his Dad stood up in the middle of all the fighting and gunshots calling the Iron Man suit to him. 

As the metal pieces settled in over his body Tony crouched down in front of Blaine again.

“Ok. You ready to get out of here?” Tony asked and leaned in to gather Blaine once more in his arms causing the singing to gasp loudly in pain as his whole body was jarred. He had one last vision of the Iron Man face plate sliding up and showing the alarmed look on his dad’s face before darkness enveloped him for the third time that day.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHEILD is compromised and Blaine finds himself stuck in the middle of a brewing war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Here is Part 4. It's finally done! Phew. I know I had said I would post this sooner rather than later due to pending personal issues but as is my life the bad struck sooner then we were expecting and were left earlier this week with the task of grieving for a loved one. The only reason this is making it out now is because it had been written and edited already and had only needed the last go over before posting. That said I don't fully trust that my brain is working at its best so if you see a problem let me know gently. Its been a rough few months in my life...
> 
> This story has been long in the making and amazingly wound up being just over 10,000 words which is my longest story by far. It marks at least what I consider to be a pretty big turning point/milestone in Tony and Blaine's emotional relationship... I don't want to give it away though so that's all I will say for now. Thank you all for reading and liking and commenting I really appreciate the support. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next story will be... I have a couple WIP's going but life is definitely going to be in the way for the next couple weeks. I'll keep you posted on my tumblr(maplebeanie). Also I have my own list of ideas laid out for this series but I am curious to hear your feedback on what you want to see. Is there something from Glee or the Marvel movies that you wondered how it went down in this universe? Let me know below or on my tumblr. I won't promise a story but you never know. :) I do however promise an answer. Just keep in mind it has to be something that would fit in this timeline and world I have going and that I have purposely been avoiding Civil War up until this point... Can't bring myself to watch it and shatter my happy little mental image.
> 
> Fair warning there are some pretty heavy Captain America Winter Soldier spoilers in this part so if that's something that bothers you be warned. 
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, Violence, Mild (extremely) Language/Swearing, Spoilers for The Winter Soldier, Spoilers for Glee Season 4.

***

Part 4

***

Blaine felt very sleepy and fuzzy as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He could smell the strong distinct smell of disinfectants and plastic and could hear the mechanical beeping and whirring of machines surrounding him which was confusing to his very muddled brain. 

However, ever more present was the sudden awareness of raised voices fighting somewhere in the room in front of him. Although they clearly weren’t talking directly to him it took several attempts to get his brain to focus enough and be able to make out exactly what the voices around him were saying.

“Do you really think now is the time to discuss this?” Natasha’s voice said with a sigh.

“I’ve waited patiently long enough so yes I do think this is exactly the right time to have this conservation.” His dad said lowly with an edge of spite in his voice. 

“Look Tony calm down.” Steve’s voice said softly placating. 

“CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN? They took my son Captain. They took my son and you knew about them being inside SHEILD weeks ago! I am not going to just CALM DOWN! Right now, I am so beyond pissed off at you.” Tony yelled and Blaine heard the heavy thump of something impacting something else.

“I didn’t know they would go after Blaine. I didn’t think they even knew where he was.” Steve said trying to reason with the genius.

“Well then you are clearly very stupid.” Tony said blandly. 

“That’s uncalled-for Tony.” Natasha said hotly.

“You don’t even want to get me started on you Romanov. I’m pretty pissed off at you too.” Tony said with a snort of derision. “Of course, they would go after Blaine! SHEILD knew where he was hiding and HYDRA was SHEILD so one could therefore assume that HYDRA knew where he was. Did it ever occur to you two to call me? I would have gotten Blaine to a safe house somewhere with Cooper then come to help you!”

“Tony of course the last thing we wanted to do was to get Blaine pulled into this mess. We all care about him and his safety very much.” Natasha said in a tone that clearly implied she was trying very hard remain patient. “But you weren’t there. You don’t know what was going on or what we were going through.”

“No I wasn’t. And whose fault was that? Certainly, not mine since I didn’t know anything about it until someone kidnapped my kid right out of his school!”

“We were dealing with things…” Steve said uncertainly trailing off.

“Oh yes. I know all about your dealing with things. You nearly were killed by that thing that supposedly used to be your best friend.” Tony said voice dripping with condescension.

“Now look here…” Steve said his voice dropping.

“No, you look here. They kidnapped and beat my son. Beat him up like those kids did all those years ago, do you think that was a coincidence? SHEILD had a file on me and my kids and you can guarantee that the medical report of his injuries from that night was in there! I’m holding you responsible for this.” Tony said and there was a brief sound of quick shuffling feet.

Blaine opened his eyes to see Steve and his Dad standing very close together with Natasha in the middle her hands spread out separating them. The white walls and medical instruments surrounding the room distracted him for a minute as he realized he must be either in the hospital or at least the infirmary wing of the Tower. He blinked slowly as he processed what this meant since usually he would wake up after a kidnapping tucked safely into his own bed in one of his dad’s homes.

In front of his hospital bed was a scene that looked similar to one from a bad action movie. 

Steve and his Dad were standing tall, up to their full height and even though the Captain was towering over Tony’s smaller frame with his head bent down towards him they were almost face to face and probably would have had their noses pressed together if it wasn’t for Natasha standing in between them a hand on either man’s chest. Blaine watched as her head rotated back and forth looking between the two men as if she was trying to decided which one she could reason with the easiest to de-escalate the situation. Her eyes flickered over to where Blaine was laying on the hospital bed widening ever so slightly in surprised when she realized that he was awake before the two men postured around her again shoving against her so that she had to force her attention back to them. 

In addition to that he could see several fading and healing cuts and bruises on Steve’s face and arms but they clearly weren’t new. Blaine couldn’t for the life of him ever remember a time where he had seen the Super Soldier injured let alone still recovering from past injuries. As far as he understood super healing was part of the benefits behind the serum in the first place.

Blaine was utterly bewildered at the sight. 

Here was his Dad ready to get into an all-out fight with his Avengers team mate. They were supposed to be friends now, the events in New York having helped them get over their initial burst of animosity. His brain felt jumbled and disorganized as the teenager tried to process everything he was seeing.

“They were everywhere and in everything Tony! We didn’t know who we could trust!” Steve argued.

“Really? So, it didn’t occur to you that I didn’t actually work for SHEILD? And that if anyone had the technology to figure out who could be trusted it would be me? I thought we had gotten past that crap or was that whole mess with Loki and  Chitauri just a team bonding experience?” Tony said gesturing wildly.

Several tense moments passed as the small group stood in the middle of the little hospital room their anger bubbling around them before Steve’s posture deflated with a sigh.

“What about Bucky? He is my friend Tony. They would have killed him or locked him away… What was I supposed to do? You don’t abandon your friends.” Steve said helplessly.

“He was your friend Cap. Clearly though he has no memories of who you were…” Tony said slowly and Blaine shook his head confused wondering who Bucky was.

“I think he did.” Steve said defiantly.

“In case you forgot he beat you until you were a bloody mess when you even tried to bring up the subject.” Tony answered throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“But…”

“There is no scenario where this ends well Captain. None. He was your friend and I understand what he once meant to you but we thought we are your friends now too. You said you don’t abandon your friends… Well guess what? That is exactly what you did when you didn’t call us for help and let me do what I needed to do to protect Blaine and Cooper. I almost lost my son again because of your actions.” Tony said stepping back and crossing his arms watching Steve wince at his words.

Blaine startled slightly at the accusation from his Dad and he turned to look away for a moment taking in all the machines around him. This was more than just being about Tony’s anger that Steve and Natasha left him out of the loop of something important although knowing his dad that certainly would be part of it. 

All the sudden he was very aware of how familiar all this must seem to his Dad.

It had been nearly five years since he woke up in the hospital after almost being beaten to death at his then School’s Sadie Hawkins Dance. 

Almost five years since Tony had shown up unannounced at his hospital room door shuffling around awkwardly as if he didn’t really want to be there but offering refuge, acceptance and a relationship with his biological father that Blaine hadn’t realized how much he had craved and longed for his whole life up until that point.

And here he was sitting in a hospital room with all sorts of monitors and IV’s hooked up to him bruised and battered in a way that probably looked remarkably the same as he did that night. The flashbacks and the memories that brought back must be haunting for his father.

“Stop.” Blaine said with a weak croak his attention drawn back to the bickering super heroes. “It’s not Steve’s fault Dad.”

“Blaine!” Tony said jumping in surprise before abandoning the argument and rushing across the room to his bedside his hands fluttering nervously as if he didn’t know what to do with them. “Are you ok? How are you feeling?”

“It’s not Steve’s fault. Or Natasha’s.” Blaine said again ignoring his dad’s question.

“You heard all of that huh?” Tony said with a regretful look and then started to say. “Blaine…”

“You know it too. It’s not their fault.” He repeated adamantly. 

“They knew about HYDRA weeks ago, and didn’t say anything or ask for any help. I could have prevented this.”

“No, you couldn’t dad. They would have had the means to kidnap me if they wanted to even if you had tried to protect me and prevent it. These weren’t some random kidnappers.” Blaine reasoned. 

“You don’t know that.” Tony said. Blaine just stared at him and his dad huffed out a breath of air stubbornly after a moment. “It still doesn’t change the fact they should have come to me for help.”

“Maybe they should have… But would you have gone to them for help under the same circumstances they were in if you had been in their shoes?” Blaine asked pointedly thinking about the mess with the Mandarin from a while back when his Dad didn’t reach out to his team mates and nearly got himself and Pepper killed. 

He was satisfied he had won the argument when his dad didn’t immediately rebuke his comment and instead crossed his arms to stare at Blaine obstinately. Steve however…

“Blaine I’m so sorry… if I had thought for a minute they were going to do anything to hurt you…”

“It’s not your fault.” Blaine reiterated again cutting off further discussion with a roll of his eyes before trying to shift his position only to wince in pain. “You’ve never done anything but help me and be kind and supportive of me. Don’t worry I don’t blame you for any of this.”

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked again choosing uncharacteristically to drop the subject for now. He reached up to run a hand through Blaine’s hair softly in an affectionate kind of way. His Dad then moved his hand letting it travel down the side of his face to cup his cheek raising the teenager’s head gently so that he could with a measured look see into Blaine’s eyes to try and assess how much pain he was in. 

Blaine thought about his answer for a moment. His brain felt slow and sluggish, while his body felt heavy and numb. Dimly he was aware that he should probably be feeling more pain then he was but he glanced down at his hand realizing there was an I.V. there probably administering pain drugs directly into his blood stream.

“I… don’t know…” he settled on at last and watched as the three other occupants in the room nodded in understanding. “How bad is it?”

“They got you pretty good this time Kiddo.” Tony said wincing with what Blaine assumed was guilt. “Concussion, a few badly bruised ribs thankfully none were cracked or broken, they had to put a few stitches in that cut on your head, split lip, sprained wrist, several bad cuts and bruises and you have a fairly good shiner going.”

“Wow. That explains why I am here.” Blaine said groggily. “Where is here exactly?”

“The Tower in New York. We got the hospital to agree to transfer you to the Tower’s medical floor once they were sure there was no internal bleeding and that all you really needed was rest.”

“Transferred… How long have I been out?” Blaine asked watching as Steve, Natasha and his Dad shared a look and shifted uneasily.

“Two and a half days Kiddo.” His dad answered finally.

“Two and a half days?!” Blaine said panicking.

“Hey its ok. The doctors said it was just your body’s way of healing.” Tony said leaning over to stroke his hair again gently trying to calm him.

“We should go and leave you two to talk.” Natasha said as his breathing returned to normal coming over to his bed to give him a peck on the cheek that had them both blushing. “The other’s will be glad to know you are ok and awake. We will go spread the good news to them, I’m sure you can expect some more visitors soon.”

“Feel better Son. We’ll come back to check on you later.” Steve said with a gentle squeeze to his ankle. 

“We aren’t finished our conversation.” Tony said to them evenly and Blaine was glad that his words at least seemed to have less heat behind them than earlier.

Blaine watched Steve nod once sharply before turning and leaving the room Natasha following him silently out the door. He slumping heavily back into his pillows all of the sudden completely exhausted despite the fact that he had apparently spent over two days sleeping already.

“Tired?” Tony asked him noticing his face as he settled so that he was sitting down on the side of his bed and Blaine nodded. “You’re almost due for some more pain meds that will probably knock you out for a while.”

“Ok.” The singer agreed softly knowing there was really no point in arguing.

“I’m sorry that they hurt you. That’s on me. I should have given them what they wanted and found a way to get you out sooner.” Tony said not really looking at him in the eye.

“No, you shouldn’t have. I told you not to.”  Blaine denied shaking his head a little.

“Still I’m your father. I’m supposed to protect you. Seems like I screw that job up more often than not.” Tony said sadly.

“No, you don’t. Stop blaming yourself because it wasn’t your fault. You don’t control the madmen running around out there you fight against them.” Blaine said firmly. 

Blaine could tell his Dad was thinking about saying something else but holding back so he just looked at him questioningly. They sat there staring at each other for a few minutes in silence before Tony leaned over him gently brushing his hair back and kissed his forehead making Blaine freeze and go wide-eyed at the very unexpected show of affection.

“I have to say Kiddo I was really worried there for a while that I was going to lose you.” Tony said thickly clearing his throat a little against the surge of emotions he was feeling. 

“So was I.” Blaine said softly tears springing into his eyes as he tried to blink them back. He turned his head away to give them both a chance to compose themselves and wiped a hand across his eyes to chase the tears away. “How long do I have to stay here for?”

“Well now that you are conscious again we can try to talk the Doctors into letting you go upstairs to your own bed. They want to monitor you for a few days because of the concussion and the ribs but then you should be able to get back to school and singing your heart out.”

“What happened to Strucker?” Blaine said changing the subject.

“Unfortunately, he managed to get away with some of his goons. I have Jarvis tracking him now to see if we can figure out where he went.” Tony said regretfully.

“Oh.”

“I don’t think he will try to go after you again though.” Tony said softly.

“Right.” Blaine nodded. His chest felt tight just thinking about that. “So, do people know?”

“People know something happened… you were taken right out of school after all but that’s as far as it has gotten. I’m not sure we can just announce to the world that HYDRA was responsible but we will have to say something soon… there is time to try to figure that out though.”

“You aren’t going to try to talk me into switching schools, again are you?” Blaine said raising his eyebrow speculatively. 

“No, you are far too close to being done for that to make any sense.” Tony said agreeing.

“Good.” Blaine said with a nod.

“But you don’t get to tell me I told you so anymore. I know you’ve been looking forward to that one for a while.” Tony said with a small smile pointing at Blaine.

“Darn.” Blaine said rolling his eyes. It had been a stupid wish anyway. 

“And I am thinking of starting a frequent flyer like program for your kidnappings. For every five kidnappings, you get a free Sundae or something.”

“Very funny dad.”


End file.
